1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trammel assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool that is designed to measure the center to center location of bearings within a pitch change link.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a helicopter rotor assembly, pitch change linkages are utilized in the control and operation of rotor blades. The pitch change link length is manually adjustable in order to track the rotor properly so that all blades of the helicopter turn and function property. The pitch change links are adjustable to increase or decrease the length of the link and thereby change the pitch of the rotor blade.
Difficulty arises when maintenance personnel have to service pitch change links. Namely, if changes are made, the maintenance personnel may not recall the original position of the pitch change links. Pitch change links also include rod ends that periodically need to be replaced. when replacing rod ends, maintenance personnel likewise have no reliable way to reinstall new rod ends with the original settings. As a result of the foregoing, maintenance personnel must use timing consuming and inaccurate methods for servicing pitch change links.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies and provides a means for ensuring an accurate and repeatable way to service and maintain pitch change links.